


The Mystery of Baldr

by alsidia



Series: Kids of Scala [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Coincidences, Friendship, Gen, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia
Summary: Xehanort doesn't believe Baldr is real but the others keep talking about him, even in his mysterious absence.
Series: Kids of Scala [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Mystery of Baldr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [engaging in roguery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704425) by [vampkomori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampkomori/pseuds/vampkomori). 



> Okay, so I started writing this soon after chapter 3 appeared and had a couple of random thoughts (none of this is relevant to the story so feel free to skip):
> 
> 1 - what if Master Odin was Luxu or even the MoM himself? It's really unlikely and I know the one eye thing for Xigbar is thanks to Terra but Luxu is supposed to be watching things, right? As for the Master of Masters, he actually does have one eye and a history of letting keyblade wielders mess things up for themselves. If we assume Odin is the only master then based on what Baldr said at the end, could we not think he purposefully put the upperclassmen and then those we're getting to know in danger possibly just to steer Xehanort towards his destined path? That said, it's still really unlikely that this is the case. If Master Odin suddenly disappeared to talk to Xehanort on his travels that might seem pretty weird.
> 
> 2 - what if Yen Sid was actually Baldr? This one seems even less believable but hear me out. Eraqus calls Yen Sid his old friend in BBS and there are 4 graves with flowers at the end of chapter 1 so unless Yen Sid actually shows up in later chapters, it's possible that he was one of the classmates. Him being Baldr isn't too farfetched - he could've given up the keyblade when he learned of his sister's fate. It's possible he was one of the upper classmen if they didn't all stay missing.  
> By the same logic, you could say one of the others survived. Vor could be Kairi's grandma or if Subject X really is Skuld then Urd could survive and something might happen with them and the unknown third. We at least know Xehanort and Baldr have met from the flashback in chapter 3 so there's not much reason why he would only leave flowers for 4 rather than all 5 if they were all gone.
> 
> 3 - why does Xehanort seem to feel responsible for how it all ends? I'm assuming it's partly because pursuing the darkness was his idea. The rest of his guilt could have something to do with what he said in Agrabah - that if he came across a really strong heartless he would fight it. In that case, the most obvious scenario would be that that's what happened and the others were defeated. Whether they beat the heartless, fled or were rescued wouldn't have mattered at that point.  
> Even so, there are 4 years between the mission and Xehanort's journey meaning whatever happened didn't have to be immediate. The classmates could have been slowly overpowered by the darkness they encountered and when they finally lost the battle they could have run away so the graves would be for their metaphorical deaths. If they didn't run, Master Odin or Xehanort or someone might've defeated them instead. That could still happen if they did run, considering they were all wearing the recusant sigil.  
> Why does everyone in Scala seem like a tragic character? No one is spared.
> 
> Now with all that out of way, enjoy!

Not a month had passed since leaving the Destiny Islands and Xehanort could comfortably say he liked these people (his friends) and their world. Discovering he could summon a keyblade made the whole experience even more thrilling. However, there was something that bothered him terribly. The silver-haired youth could not help but feel his peers and the master were messing with him. By this point, he figured they were playing some kind of elaborate prank or perhaps people in this world could see ghosts because, surely, after three weeks the foreigner should have met their mysterious other classmate, Baldr.

It started soon after his arrival in Scala ad Caelum. With no small amount of pleading from Eraqus, Master Odin offered him a place in the towering castle - the place wherein he met everyone he thought he would have to meet. Xehanort was prohibited from joining lessons as he was still 'recovering' from his little jaunt between worlds. That being said, the islander took the time to memorise names and rearrange the room assigned to him.

The borderline interrogation that was Xehanort's first supper with everyone had the boy wearing orange sashes (now known as Hermod) insisting on splitting mealtimes to keep the newcomer from feeling overwhelmed. For five days, Xehanort spoke to none but his five acquaintances and the master, content to believe they were the eccentric building's only residents despite its size suggesting otherwise.

By the sixth day, the tables had turned - their slowly-becoming-friend was the questioner now. The group began eating together once more. "Oh, I can't wait for you to be our seventh!" Vor chirped from across the table. It seemed unnecessarily long, even for ten people. Xehanort blinked owlishly. "Seventh?"

"I guess that means you haven't met Baldr yet," said Urd, eliciting an excited gasp from Eraqus. Apparently, the absent wielder was the first of the current lowerclassmen to take up residence in the castle after Eraqus (looking back, their most recent addition wondered briefly if he was just a figment of a lonely Eraqus' imagination - an imaginary friend he never quite grew out of and no-one had the heart to tell him the truth. Xehanort refused to entertain the thought). "You'll meet him soon, I know you will, and you'll get along great!"

Xehanort had all but forgotten about their missing member, the promise his future best friend made quelling his curiosity on the subject. He would be joining classes the next day and the others were adamant they would help him prepare, although what that meant was still unclear.

As it was, the group of six found themselves almost squashed atop Hermod's bed with Eraqus rummaging through his scattered belongings. The room was a mess even before his digging began - if anything the goofball was tidying up while he searched. A wide range of books and papers littered the floor alongside board and card games. Where the furniture failed to sufficiently cover the walls clusters of coloured notes were stuck, leaving the wallpaper widely unseen. Clothes could be found slung over the desk chair and hanging from the ceiling and situated at various stations around the room were small origami animals.

Eraqus straightened from his work and turned towards his fellow keybearer, scowling as he complained about the mess. Hermod, for his part, only shrugged and said, "You guys don't exactly help." Considering how the wielders tended to leave bits and bobs with him, it seemed a fair assessment.

Meanwhile, Vor had taken it upon herself to explain what classes were really like, the others having already caught Xehanort up a fair bit over the past week. He tried to listen but the conversation at the foot of the bed had him partially distracted.

"Do you think he'll come back to class soon?"  
"It's doubtful. Those were some pretty nasty injuries."  
"Oh, well. I was thinking of taking him to that new café near the fountain tomorrow."  
"Do you seriously think he'd let you? You may as well ask me," Urd openly chuckled. Bragi laughed with her. "If it's both of us he'll never come!"

Curiosity peaked, Xehanort repositioned himself - pointedly ignoring the shorter girl's disappointed huff - and almost demanded to know what they were talking about. Of course, they were talking about the totally real, not phantom, Baldr. Baldr, who was supposedly terrified of the duo from another town and coincidentally beaten soundly during practice the day before the islander was set to join them. Not suspicious. Not at all.

If this really was a joke then the master was definitely involved. He had yet to arrive at the classroom so the fledgling wielders were biding their time. The girls constructed a domino trail of books before the endless supply hiding the back wall. Bragi and Hermod, clearly anticipating a long wait, opted to draw on the chalkboard. However, Xehanort was more interested in what Eraqus was doing. Eraqus was perched on the windowsill, procuring what looked vaguely like chess pieces from the deep pockets of his coat. The silver-haired youth watched in fascination as his classmate lay each piece on the ever-present, checkered board with practiced precision and speed. They looked brand new but he was certain they were well loved.

Apparently he was not being as subtle as he believed (because, yes, openly staring was not at all obvious), as the subject of his attention looked up from the half-filled board. Eraqus smiled brightly and beckoned for his friend to sit with him. Xehanort obliged. He strode towards the large window, taking the opportunity to examine the pieces closest to him. His lips parted, a question on his tongue, but before he could ask a loud crash coupled with an intense white light had him hissing in pain. By the time the light subsided all traces of the keybearers' activities had been erased. Xehanort clutched the right side of his head. Urd and Eraqus helped him to his feet (when had he fallen?) while the others scrambled to their seats.

"My apologies, he arrived sooner than expected," Urd whispered, hurriedly. Her voice was so low that Xehanort had to strain to listen. It took a minute, but he eventually became aware of the new presence in the classroom. Waiting silently behind the polished, wooden desk stood Master Odin in all his robed glory.

Urd nudged the dazed boy towards his chair. When all were seated, the old Keyblade Master spoke. "A valiant effort. However, collateral damage will only serve to hinder you. What were you up to this time?" he inquired, shaking his head. On the opposite side of the table, Xehanort noted Vor shifting her sights to the corridor outside.

In the meantime, their resident runner had leant back in his chair, a wry smirk playing on his lips as he crossed his arms behind his head. "That's the million munny question, isn't it?" That was something else Xehanort was quickly learning about his dark-haired companion - Eraqus was not big on respect.

Vor tore her gaze from the doorway and raised a hand. "Master, where is Baldr?" The islander straightened at the mystery wielder's name. This would be his third week in Scala ad Caelum and he was still yet to come across their supposed classmate. He was becoming unnerved. Master Odin proceeded to explain that Baldr was attempting to catch up on all he had missed during his recovery.

This could go on no longer; Xehanort resolved himself to seeking the truth on his own.

And so it was, on that very night, that Xehanort found himself wandering the dark halls alone. He was mildly confused by the distinct lack of illumination but, with the full moon hanging over the town, his path was clear. Despite foregoing all footwear, the youth's footsteps still seemed to echo in the high ceilings. Either his friends were all heavy sleepers or it was merely a trick of the mind because no-one came to investigate.

Three doors lined each side of the corridor, Eraqus having a bedroom elsewhere in the castle. Across from his own was the unseen wielder's sleeping quarters. Xehanort crept stealthily over the chilly, marble tiles. He carefully pushed the door open to reveal a well-made bed accompanied by an assortment of chests behind it. The tickle of dust beneath his bare feet told him all he needed to know - not a single person had entered recently. He could go back to bed now and confront the others come morning. He should do that. Nevertheless, Xehanort could not ignore his lingering doubt. There was something more he had to do.

The curious boy sealed the room once more, formulating a new plan as he did so. The master had claimed that Baldr was catching up - the library, perhaps, then? On Destiny Islands' mainland, it was fairly common to find people slumbering when surrounded by books. He imagined that was typical of many worlds, too.

Slinking through the white painted hallways became a rather simple affair upon escaping his resting allies. The cold persisted and Xehanort briefly wondered whether going back for his coat - sleeveless as it may be - would be a worthwhile venture. He moved quickly ahead, hoping with all his heart this was the right way, and heaved a heavy sigh of relief when the large entryway came into view. Light seeped through the door, accompanied by hardly audible murmuring. This was not necessarily a problem, he thought - that is, until two familiar heads popped out. Panicking, Xehanort jumped behind the nearest wooden column but, if the sharp intake of air that followed was anything to go by, he had been spotted.

"Hermod, the lamp! The lamp! Someone's there!" came Eraqus' urgent whisper. The blue-haired boy passed over the small lantern, shifting into a fighting stance as they edged closer. Eraqus help the light higher, squinting into the darkness beyond until his eyes were drawn to the most miniscule of movements beside him. He whirled around, ready to face the intruder, only to discover a terribly shivering Xehanort. The two investigators relaxed at finding one of their own.

Their relief was short-lived, however, as they remembered their current situation, frantically dragging their shaking friend deep inside the maze of shelves. Once at a sufficient distance from the library doors, the trio lowered themselves and the metal cargo to the ground. Xehanort held his hands unsteadily over the candleless lamp, feeling exceptionally grateful when a thick green coat fell upon his shoulders.

"What were you thinking, skulking around in your pyjamas? You're not even wearing socks!" Hermod whispered harshly.  
"Why were you sneaking around? How did you get past the watchmen? How did you even get here!?" Eraqus added, also frowning and shouting quietly.

The third keybearer stared, bewildered. He had genuinely upset them (worried - he thought that was concern in their voices) and for good reason, it seemed. "The watchmen?"

As if on cue, a dim ray of orange light breached the doors. Clunky footfalls penetrated the silence as the trio watched with bated breath, not daring to so much as twitch until long after the sounds and faint glow had vanished. When they were sure it was safe, their tallest companion began pacing, squeezing his exposed arms while mumbling. Suddenly, this predicament seemed much worse.

Eraqus turned to Xehanort, emanating a kind of serious calm, reminiscent of another. "Let me explain this as simply as I can. That was one of the watchmen - they don't take rule-breaking lightly because it's their job to guard against intruders. They generally have a strong intuition so trying to wait out the storm won't work in our favour. I know their routes and shifts well enough to get us out of here but our strategy changes depending on one very important thing; did you try to hide what you were doing?" The pyjama-clad boy shook his head dumbly. He had not expected any of this.

Eraqus rose, nodding sagely as the lamp's fire dissipated and clapped a hand firmly on Hermod's shoulder. "I will get us out of this," he said with undeniable conviction. His promise had the desired effect as the taller wielder offered a small smile in return. "I know - running away _is_ what you do best."

With that, the trio put their fledgling plan into action. Xehanort returned the borrowed coat, opting to carry the still warm lantern instead. With hoods up and Eraqus to guide them, they left the expansive book chamber behind them.

The group stuck closely to the shadows even as they sprinted through the majority of passageways. On more than one occasion, Xehanort found himself the victim of a gravity spell but, overall, their journey was as smooth as could be. It was upon approaching their destination that the final hiccup revealed itself.

They had almost reached the islander's room when heavy stomping sounded from the opposite end of the hallway. Taking care not to slam the door, the trio barrelled inside. They leapt towards the bed as a trickle of light emerged around the corner. Xehanort settled under the covers, intent on feigning sleep, but Eraqus refused to take any chances. With a silent apology, he cast sleep before the conscious duo rolled under the bed. There, they waited.

The guard almost trudged past the door. "Something is amiss," came the decidedly loud declaration. It was nothing, however, compared to the aggressive **BANG** that had both boys flinching.

"You there, watchman!" called a positively livid voice. Although she was not shouting, she might as well have been. "I know not what light-forsaken hour it is but clearly it is much too early to be so rudely awakened by a bumbling oaf such as you. Now, begone!"

As the guard's grumbling faded, the boys climbed out from their hiding place, hastily casting esuna on their unconscious friend. Xehanort moaned softly before pushing himself up and rubbing at his eyes. Urd joined her allies, grinning mischievously. "I suspected Eraqus was up and about but you two as well?"

"Thanks for the save, Urd! That was almost really bad."  
"I may not need my beauty sleep as much as Bragi but I don't appreciate interrupted dreams. Speaking of, you should hurry off to your own rooms," was her response. Despite knowing she was right, Eraqus turned to his right and asked, "So what _were_ you doing anyway?"  
"Was it something to do with Baldr?" Hermod chimed in. Although they could not see each other well in the muffled moonlight, no-one missed the way Xehanort tensed at the question.

Eraqus took pity on him. They were two of a kind - extremely inquisitive children wanting to find out all there was to know and not knowing was undoubtedly getting under his skin. "Baldr doesn't often sleep in his room. It's something of a habit from when it was just the two of us and this part of the castle was practically deserted. His sister stays in the east wing so he visits her pretty often. Oh, but you have to promise not to go there because those mean old upperclassmen won't hesitate to throw a fireball your way!" It was possible they had a vendetta against Eraqus in particular, Xehanort mused. He grabbed his friend's hand and promised, regardless. "There's no need to rush, you're bound to meet sooner or later."

Xehanort struggled to keep his head off the table as he slowly chewed on a spoonful of cereal. He felt a prickle of envy upon realising the others had managed a restful slumber but it passed in a heartbeat. With the exception of Vor's suspicious glances, his friends did not appear especially concerned.

He swallowed his mouthful with a bit of effort and began reaching for another when, suddenly, a cool blast of water splashed in his face, successfully startling him to wakefulness and drenching his breakfast. The culprit had the audacity to smile innocently at him, playfully twirling an empty glass around her finger.

Xehanort was about to express his 'thanks' when movement beyond the west dining hall's archway caught his attention. Strolling towards them was someone he had never seen - a boy with big, pale eyes, sporting a short grey jacket fastened with Scala's emblem.

The islander elbowed Eraqus beside him. "Say, Eraqus? Who-" His question went unfinished, however, as Vor shocked him once again. She dashed away from the food to tackle the new arrival. "Baldr!"

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, Xehanort has no clue about who Eraqus really is but he has managed to summon Player's keyblade as his own. He may or may not have also been hit with Urd's magic at some point but no-one's going to tell him.


End file.
